


Uma dor bem intencionada

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: ER (TV 1994)
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24707146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Quando Sandy beijou Kerry na frente dos seus colegas, foi porque queria o melhor para ela.
Relationships: Sandy Lopez/Kerry Weaver





	Uma dor bem intencionada

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A well meaning hurt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24707140) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



Quando beijou Kerry, Sandy sabia que estava arriscando o emprego de Kerry e seu relacionamento com seus colegas, mas não podia evitar a raiva que sentia por causa dela. Não porque ela tentou esconder Sandy, mas porque estava escondendo a si mesma, forçando-se a viver com medo do que outros fariam se descobrissem. Mesmo que Kerry nunca a perdoasse por isso, lidar abertamente com quem amava era o primeiro passo para lidar com seu medo de ser excluída. Por mais sofrimento que isso causasse a Kerry agora, Sandy realmente acreditava que o que estava fazendo seria o melhor para Kerry.


End file.
